


louvre

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: noora really, really loves lorde's new album





	louvre

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr on june 22, but im putting it on ao3 as part of my remake process. hope u enjoy!!

noora’s got her hair back in a ponytail and her sleeves rolled up, cutting the vegetables in front of her as eva enters the kitchen of the kollektiv. for a moment, she stays in the doorway and just watches noora; the way her eyes narrow slightly in concentration as she slices the tomatoes, the way she reaches up to brush stray hairs out of her eyes, the way she moves her hips to the music that’s playing through the speaker. in the warm yellow of the kitchen, noora is bathed in a soft halo of light.

eva thinks she’s never seen anything so beautiful.

noora looks up and, catching eva’s eye, points at her and mouths along to the words of the song:

“broadcast the boom boom boom and make ‘em all dance to it!”

eva can’t help but laugh as noora starts dancing towards her, grabbing her hands. “betraying justin bieber, noora?”

“shhh.” noora shushes her. “he doesn’t need to know.”

eva laughs. “alright,” she says, “but this song again?”

“eva,” noora laughs, pulling her arms back and forth and trying to make her move to the music, “i’m going to play this song until you learn to appreciate it.”

“it’s not that i don’t appreciate it,” eva insists, trying to pull herself free, “it’s just that you’ve been listening to it every single time i’ve come over this week–”

“shhhh.” noora places a finger against eva’s lips. “don’t speak. just listen. dance with me!”

eva rolls her eyes in exasperation at her girlfriend’s antics, but allows herself to be dragged into the center of the room and move back and forth to the beat. noora sings along to the words, (“broadcast the boom boom boom and make ‘em all dance to it!”) beaming wildly, and eva can’t help but giggle.

“what?” noora asks, laughing too.

“nothing,” eva replies. noora raises an eyebrow at her. “i mean, it’s just–you always act like this cool, confident girl, and you are, but you’re also the biggest dork i’ve ever met.”

“me?” noora gasps. “a dork??”

“the dorkiest.” eva grins at her as she pouts.

“wait!” noora jabs a finger at her. “you said i was cool, too.”

“you are,” eva assures her. “just–a cool dork.”

noora beams. “i’m the coolest dork you know, and don’t you forget it!”

“i know,” eva says, and then, more seriously, “and i love you.”

noora takes eva’s face in her hands. “i love you, eva kviig mohn. even if you don’t appreciate the song louvre by lorde as much as you should.”

“you know,” eva murmurs, “i think it’s growing on me…”

noora’s wearing her suspenders again. eva uses them to pull her closer.

she can still hear lorde blasting through the speaker:

_but we’re the greatest, they’ll hang us in the louvre/down the back, but who cares, still the louvre_


End file.
